Healing
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Sven/Romelle Fic. Another view of how their first few nights could have gone. PTSD is nothing to laugh about. Romelle is doing her best but sometimes that's not enough.
1. Chapter 1

Healing

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one.

(This story is the original one I wrote about Sven's PTSD. Enjoy. It's short and sweet. Also for more fics on my account read: Zarcon File CTVF-008 and Candle Light. I will be writing more Sven/Romelle centric fics because Sven is why I love Voltron and Romelle is quite frankly AWESOME and I love her with Sven. You could almost say she's a girl crush.)

Two tears ran down Romelles cheeks as she heard his cries again. Ever since she'd brought Sven back to Polix the castle had been turned upside down. She was hoping it would be easy- just a quick trip back to recruit some help and go back to Planet Doom to free some slaves. So far it had been anything but.

He jumped at everything, thought everyone and anything could be Zarcon. What hurt her the most was he was afraid to be touched. He flinched each time she hugged him or touched him. Given they weren't dating- but still- it just...hurt.

She slid out of her bed pulling on her night robe and slippers and started down the hall. If the guards caught up with Sven first there would be mayhem. She opened his door quietly and peaked in. "Sven?"

"Go a-way." His accent was heavy and his voice hoarse. She could vaguely see his form in the darkness.

"It's me, Romelle." She pushed the door open a little more.

"I know who it 's. Now Go a-way!" He stood up and advanced on her. Her heart was pounding with fear of what he was going to do. She just froze. He growled and grabbed her wrists. "What did I say? Go a-way."

"Sven stop this now." She whispered. Romelle didn't fight his strength but didn't go limp either. She stood her ground and looked into his eyes. "Sven. Stop. You don't want to do this."

"You think you can read my mind? I'm crazy! I told you that before we came here." He responded.

"You're not crazy, Sven. We've been over this." Romelle's wrists were still in his grasp. "Lets talk it over- alright?"

The Space Explorer's eyes came back into focus and he dropped her wrists backing away. "What have I done?" Tears were streaming as he fell to his knees on the floor.

"You didn't do anything, Sven. It's ok." Romelle put a hand on his shoulder kneeling down. "Did you have a bad dream? A nightmare?"

"I don't know- maybe. I don't remember."

She lifted his chin and tried to smile. His tears were still falling and she sighed. "Lonely?"

"I don't belong here. I belong in da caves."

"No one belongs in the Caves, Sven." Romelle helped him stand and walked him back to his bed. "Especially not you."

"I am just pathetic." He whispered tiredly. She covered him up with a blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. "I need a Princess to look after me. Like I'm a child."

"No," She whispered, "Not a child- a strong space explorer who is still healing from an injury. How is that doing by the way? The Nurse told me it was healing pretty nicely. Does it hurt?"

"Ah bit. Not as bad as before." He replied just barely opening his eyes. He smiled at her when she smiled back- his smile warm like she'd always dreamed it to be.

"That's good." She went silent for a bit then smoothed out the sheets, "Would you mind if I looked at it and made sure? I'm worried something might sneak up on you." The foreign space explorer nodded weakly his eyes didn't open. Gently her hands unbuttoned his shirt and saw the bandages over one side of his chest. She undid the white cloth and pulled it away so she could see the wound. It was a deep slash red from the slight infections- probably from his time in the caves. It looked like it hurt. He winced as her hand hovered over it. She could feel the heat coming off it. "Oh Sven, it's infected."

"Not that bad." Sven replied catching her hand before she could leave. "It's alright, Romelle. Please. Do not worry yourself." He smiled weakly, "Just wrap it back up and it will be fine!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm going to go get a cloth. We need to wash this out before it gets worse." The young princess pried her hand away and hurried off. When she came back Sven was half asleep- he hadn't moved much if at all. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and put the bowl of water on the table beside the bed. "This is going to sting I'm sure." His eyes didn't open. She dipped the cloth into the water then ringing it out. Romelle took a deep breath and put the cloth to the wound.

Sven's eyes flew open and on instinct he grabbed her wrist and grasped it tightly. "Stop! What do you think you are doing?"

This time her wrist twisted the wrong way. She winced dropping the cloth. "I'm sorry, Sven. Please let go." His grip was still tight, and it hurt. "Please." She whispered again. He was breathing hard- she felt sorry for him. That must have been so much pain. "I know it hurts, Sven. I'm sorry. Please let go."

"Look," She croaked, "The cloth, it's beside you. I won't pick it up again. Just let my wrist go." Her voice was surprisingly calm even with the searing pain going up her arm.

Sven's black eyes glanced down at the cloth and slowly released his grip lying back down breathing hard. His face drenched in sweat. He moaned pushing the cloth away. Romelle held her wrist to her chest breathing just as hard and tried not to let the tears of pain fall. It would just upset him more. Slowly and carefully she rewrapped the wound then taking a deep breath She placed her hand on his. "Shh, it's alright. Just sleep."

"Don't leave, please stay." He whispered. Sven sounded like a child calling for his mother. Romelle sighed and looked down at him stroking his hair from his face. "I want you here."

She smiled warmly, "I know you do, I'll stay."

"Thank you." Was his weak response. She smiled again and took her robe and slippers off. He moved slightly and she slid into bed with him. She curled as close as she could to the edge of the bed so as not to take up room and lasted all of a few seconds before his powerful arms wrapped around her. She felt safe.

"Sleep well, Sven." She whispered before drifting off herself.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Healing

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one but the idea to delve into Sven's PTSD.

(If people want more let me know and I'll work on giving it a 3rd chapter. Personally, I think it's well ended here. )

"Romelle, you can't just go sleeping with random guys!" Bandor, her brother, exclaimed over breakfast. Sven was still not awake and had not awoken when Bandor came in with the nurse to treat the guest's wounds.

Romelle flicked a piece of bread at him rolling her eyes. "And what would you know? You're only 12!"

"I know enough!" Her brother cried flicking it back at her. The servant sighed and leaned against the wall wondering what mess she'd have to pick up this time. "Besides you told me you weren't in love with Sven."

"So, what if I am? Why do you care?"

"He's crazy! He could do anything to you!"

"He is NOT crazy. He's been through a lot and I won't have you talking ill of him." Romelle stood up slamming her hands on the table. "You treat him with respect or you will answer to me." When she did that her injured wrist from last night flared up with pain and she sat down holding it gingerly in her other hand.

"Are you hurt, Romelle?" Bandor got up and ran over to her. "He did this to you didn't he? Sven hurt you." Romelle couldn't deny it this time and only nodded two tears slipping down. "Melle, I told you- he's dangerous."

"He didn't mean to." She breathed, "S..Sven didn't mean to hurt me. It's just twisted."

"Mean to or not, he did." Bandor stood up, "Tabby, call the Nurse and get her to wrap up Romelle's arm."

"Where are you going?" She asked as Tabby helped her out of her chair. "Bandor leave Sven alone!"

Bandor didn't answer as he ran off.

He looked into Sven's room and saw the tall space explorer getting dressed. How could Sven look so calm? Why did Sven hurt his sister? Tears stung in his youthful eyes and he wiped them away quickly. "Sven!" The older man twirled around wide eyed. "We need to have a man to man chat!"

Sven raised one of his eye brows and crossed his arms almost with amusement. "Alright. What about?"

"About Romelle." Bandor unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Sven. "You hurt her last night- I want to know why."

"Bandor, put that sword down this instant." Both men looked at the door and saw Romelle standing there with her good hand on her hip and her hurt wrist wrapped and in a sling. "What sort of horsing around do you think you can pull off? Pulling a sword on a man for accidently inflicting a wound? Say you're sorry and run off."

"I'm not a child, Romelle. Stop treating me like one and stop treating this man like he's human."

"BANDOR. I've had enough. Get your tail out of this room NOW." Romelle growled her eyes hard and mean. "Say you're sorry and go to your room." Bandor clenched his fists and tried to stop his tears from falling. He turned to Sven, muttered a sorry, and stomped off leaving the two of them alone.

"I hurt you last night, didn't I?" Sven asked finally breaking the silence.

"No. You only did what any other person would have done in your circumstance. I should have left the wound alone." Romelle replied walking over to him. "It's alright."

"How can you be so nice to me? I've done nothing but be a hindrance and then I go around and hurt you?" Sven turned away from her. "You should be mean to me."

"Why? What for? For acting human?"

"You heard your brother. No one else thinks I'm human."

Romelle knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his knee. "Sven that's not true."

He looked up at her his eyes quickly filling with tears. "How can you say that?"

She smiled and leaned forward hugging him. "Because I love you."

He gasped and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Y..You do..?"

"I do. And I don't let people I love believe silly things like "I'm not human". It's absurd. I think I've got something that could help you back in the direction of being yourself." Romelle still enclosed in his arms smiled up at him. "Do you trust me?"

"Of..Of course." He smiled down at her.

She pulled away and ran out telling him to stay there. When she came back she had a box in her hands. "We got these from Planet Eb. I hope you like them."

Sven knelt down in front of the box tears sliding down his cheeks. "My clothes. You found them. I do like them. Thank you."

Romelle smiled. "Go ahead and change into them. Be your handsome self again."

"I don't know." Sven looked up at her.

"Why not? Do it for me, Sven. Please?"

He blushed in response and nodded. "Well okay. But don't expect anything special." Romelle nodded smiling. She walked just outside the door and waited. When she was told it was safe to turn around Romelle walked back in and felt her cheeks go red. "Well? What do you think?"

"Oh Sven, you look- handsome!" Romelle ran over to him and hugged him. "How do you like it?"

A smile- the smile- crept across his face. The ones from the pictures she had seen. He was getting back to the way he was. "I..I like it a lot. Thank you."

Romelle smiled again and wrapped her hands around his arm. "Would you care to escort me to breakfast."

He blushed. "Well, alright. Sure."

She smiled laying her head against his arm. "Well then lead on, Sven, Best Navigator of The Space Academy." She could feel his confidence floating higher. He was standing straighter and she could feel his muscles not as tight. Sven smiled again and started to walk out of his room- this time unlike the many times before with a confidence he'd only had before the accident. He was ready to live again and ready to love- especially if Romelle was going to be with him for it.

End Chapter 2


End file.
